The Between
by Link Shinigami
Summary: Treize is back...etc..We all have seen these kinda Fics havn't we?


I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters.  
  
The between. The parts of Lady Une that Gundam Wing didn't want you to know about.  
  
"Why must you be such a idiot and die! Treize Khushrenada!" Yelled WuFei as Treize in his Tallgeese II   
floated and exploded into the emptyness of Space or so they thought.......  
  
As Lady Une was cleaning out Treize's dwer she had found a small box with a ring in it. "Wow, I have never seen anything for beautiful in my life. I wonder if...." She stopped herself there. "I can't go on thinking about him he has died and i must move on." She thought.   
Lady Une finished cleaning out his desk and dwer. She had stumbled upon several of his notes but the most important oe would have had to be his journal. She had flipped threw several of his pages till she arrived at the date in which she first met Treize and read. "I have found my angel, I have never seen anyone more beutiful then her. Except...."   
She stopped reading that page and fliped threw to another page to when the first sighting of a gundam was found. "The gundam was a amazing and beutiful sight even tho I only could have seen it from upon a video."   
She continued reading every entry after that till she arrived at the part where she was shot and put into acoma by cheif enginner Tuborov. It read "Lady Une was shot today by the departed Engineer Tuborov . He was killed by one of the gundam pilots, Pilot 05 I think it was. I went down to visit Une to find her in coma, my poor Une."   
She stopped reading his journal because she felt her emotion starting to take over her inside. Une put down the book and let out a small yelp then followed into a cry. Lady Une looked around the room to see Noin standing there watching her in a puzzled face. "Why are you crying Miss Une? He died with honor." Noin finished with her voice going lower.   
Noin walked over to Lady Une helping her up and pulling out a kleenx from her pocket and giving it too her. "Hear, use this." Noin said softly. "Thank you miss Noin, but why are you being so nice to me?" Lady Une said softly with some confusion in her voice. "Miss Une, you have just had a loved one die, I can understand how hard and sad you must be fealing." Noin answerd softly walking with Lady Une to the church for Treize's funeral. Lady Une sat threw the funeral crying and wishing Treize was still alive...  
  
A year later the apperence of Mariemaia Khushrenada struck earth and space with unbeleivable force, but with the help of the gundams they stopped Mariemaia.  
  
It was a year after and Lady Une had adopted Mariemaia as her own and moved to the country side. It was a beautiful morning the day of Treize's death to be exact..........  
  
"Ana errr I mean mom are you going to get up?We have to go and visit my fathers grave, its his day you know." Marieaemaia finshed. "Huh? Oh yes I am getting up, give me a hour then we will go and vist his grave." Ana got up and did her morning routine. Have a shower, do her hair, cook and eat breakfast. While she was doing this Mariemaia stationed herself infont of the television watching the saturday morning cartoons as useual. "Are you ready to go?"Ana asked and grabbed the car keys. Mariemaia jumped up and ran out to the car past a man in a trench coat not even noticing him. When Ana was closing the door a firmiler voice started talking to her. "Hello Lady Une. Its been awhile hasn't it, I see Mariemaia has been growing up nicely.". Ana turned around sharply to see who looked to be Treize. "Treize?is..is that you?" She questioned him. "Yes it is Lady Une." Treize answerd. Ana jumped Treize with a hug and started crying by this time Mariemaia had gotten out of the car and was watching Ana and her father hug. "Daddy? Is that you?" Mariemaia questioned her father. Ana let go of Treize wiping her eyes with a kleenex. Mariemaia ran over to Treize jumping up to Treize.   
  
Treize bent down and picked up his daughter and give her a hug and put her down slowly. "Ana I would like to ask you a question." Treize asked calmly. "Ana nodded in agreement. "I want to have your hand in mariage if you still love me that is." Treize asked while pulling the same ring that Ana had saw while cleaning out his dwer two years ago.... "Treize I would be honord to be wed with you, but how did you survive?" Ana asked as she hugged and Kissed Treize. Mariemaia looked up at her father. "How did you survive father?" Treize held Ana's hand as he raised Mariemaia up onto his shoulder and walked into the house with them.  
  
  
The End. Part 2 comeing soon. 


End file.
